I think I'm Fallin'
by Aurena
Summary: To her, he was sweet frustration. To him, she was sweet addiction. -HitsuHina, UlquiHime- "But then I realized... never fall for someone who isn't willing to catch you."
1. Karakura high

**Hoora! To all those people who read/reviewed the old 'I think I'm Fallin' I give to you, the New and hopefully improved version. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Nicole do not own Bleach or any characters in this story. Fullstop**

* * *

'_I think I'm Fallin'_

Chapter One: Karakura High

"So tell me again, exactly _why_ are you dragging me to school?"

Karin turned, her eyes sparkling with excitement, her lips were curved into a big grin, "I'm just so happy you've come back" She said, "That, now that you're here I get to show you to all the people I love" The hold she had on my hand tightened refusing to let me go until she finally fulfilled her wish.

I sighed in defeat though I wasn't happy; I couldn't really blame her for being unusually happy today, almost childlike, since it has been over 3 years since I had last seen her. My parents had decided to move to another country—New Zealand to be exact—because of a new job offer, of course since they offered more pay my folks obliged. I refused to go, but in the end it wasn't my decision to make.

"After school, I'll drop by and help you out with the unpacking"

…unpacking, just great. It was hard enough to try and get everything to fit into the boxes let alone to try and take them back out. Karin turned her head to face me, "That's okay, right?"

I nodded "Of course it is" she looked unsure but I smiled in reassurance, letting her know she wasn't intruding on anything. Its not like I had anyone to tell me what to do now, I _had_ agreed to move out of the house and come flying back here—the place I had refused to leave in the first place—To be with my friend and to finish off my studies. The whole New Zealand thing just wasn't working for me.

So now, I live in a flat just one floor above Karin, convenient enough, with my parents helping me to pay off half the bills… as they promised.

Before long, Karin had stopped walking—along with her dragging—and we were both standing inside the school grounds. The school was new, so I hadn't seen it after I had left and it was huge. Teenagers were everywhere, flocking to one place then to the other.

A sudden knot felt in my stomach and I squeezed Karin's hand. "Don't be nervous, everyone is really friendly, you'll love them."

I bit my lower lip, "Easy for you to say…" Karin flashed me another one of her grins and walked me over to a table that was populated with other teenagers… some very strange looking teenagers.

I looked at Karin, wondering why we were walking in this direction when I saw a smile on her face. It didn't take a genius to realize she was taking me over to her friends.

"Hi guys" Karin greeted them all cheerfully.

The group looked up, "Hey" was there lame reply before they looked at me. "Guys, this is my friend, Momo Hinamori" She shoved me in front of her, since I had been cowering behind her like a lost puppy.

"Erm, Hi?"

…

Silence. I had greeted them all and they didn't say anything back. How rude. I opened my mouth to speak only to be beaten by an orange haired girl. She jumped up excitedly, and bounced over to me, "It's very nice to meet you Momo, Karin talks about you a lot" She gave me a brief hug before introducing herself. "I'm Orihime Inoue"

Her smile was bright and happy. She looked like a sweet person with a bubbly personality. She turned around and looked at a male that was seated at the table. His face was a pale white, with black hair that was spiked at the bottom. From where I was standing I could see a faint green line from under the edge of his eye coming down his face where it ended on his jaw line.

Orihime coughed into her hand and nudged the boys shoulder.

He looked up and his eyes settled on me, his face was almost expressionless but from this view I could clearly see two of those green lines coming down his face. It almost looked like tears. "…Ulquiorra Schiffer" He stated lamely and looked away.

Orihime sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head, "Ehehe, Sorry about that, he's actually a really nice person once you get to know him"

I nodded once, "Nah, no hard feelings"

The next person to approach me was another girl. Her eyes were big and pretty with a strand of stray hair in front of her face. She was short in height compared to the male teen she was dragging along beside her. "Hello" She greeted me happily and elbowed the teen beside her.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki" she smiled and pointed beside her "And this is Ichigo Kurosaki"

The one named Ichigo grinned at me and held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment before I reached out and shook his hand.

Karin let out an impatient huff. I could sense that she wasn't too happy about how long the introduction process was taking. She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment and uncrossed them.

"Okay, enough of this" She said irritated and started one by one calling out their names.

"Here we have, Tatsuki, Renji and Hisagi" She pointed them out politely as she spoke. "And over there there's Uryuu, Chad and…" Karin furrowed her eyebrows then let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit worried. She looked at me and forced a smile, "He's not here yet…"

I was confused for a moment before I finally caught on. There must be a missing member from the group, someone she must _really_ like for her to pull that kind of saddened expression.

Orihime then suddenly popped up behind her, "Karin-chan" I heard her whisper, "Toushiro's…" I tried to interpret what she was saying but she said it so quietly it was like faint mumbles.

I wondered for a minute who Toushiro was and why she liked him. I've known Karin for so long I could read her like a book. I was going to ask her when snowy white hair caught my attention.

My eyes trailed from his hair to his face. He was gorgeous! He had white spiky hair with the most stunning aquamarine eyes. My gaze lingered on him and the way he leaned his back on the brick wall of the school building. Hands buried in his pockets.

A quiet gasp escaped through my lips as he looked at me. My heart beat accelerated and the butterflies in my tummy started up. He flashed me a quick smirk before he walked away.

"Ano… Hinamori-san?"

I shook my head quickly and looked at the person who called my name. It was Orihime.

"Are you okay? Your face is red"

"Huh?" I put a hand on my cheek and felt the warmth of it. I couldn't believe I was blushing. Orihime bit her bottom lip as she stared at me.

"Oh, yeah um I'm fine I guess I've been in the sun too long" I lied. Her brows furrowed as if she didn't believe me but then relaxed and smiled "Oh okay then"

I sighed; this was going to be a long first day.

**

* * *

**

Keke.

**I hope that was an okay first chapter. **

**Its different from the first in many ways isn't it?**

**LOL and I've been itching to write a story with Ulquiorra in it. /Droolz**

**Reviews would be nice : )**


	2. Great first impression

Chapter two: Great first impression

If its one thing I hated it was P.E, there was absolutely no words I could use to describe how much I hated prancing around wearing ridiculously short _shorts. _

"Oh come on" I heard Karin say as she took my arm and walked me out of the changing room "It isn't all that bad" I rolled my eyes she didn't even know the half of it. "It's only for two periods" She said again, her voice unusually cheery. "And besides, I think you look good" I stopped walking and took my arm back.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

Karin grinned and shook her head, reaching once again for my arm. I eyed her carefully, what was wrong with her? What happened to my Karin? The Karin that never took things seriously and would kick your ass if you ever messed with her sister and for one thing, was never _ever_ this girly!

She must've sensed my stare and turned her head to me a grin still intact. "Oh relax will you? It's been ages and was just itching to make up for all those lost times we couldn't spend together. So breathe its _just_ P.E"

I sighed; it would take some getting used to, with whole new Karin act going on. I wonder why she would want to change so much, she already had a great personality before. "Ne, Karin?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Toushiro?"

Karin froze for a spilt second and I could've sworn I saw a small jealous glint in her eyes. "You mean, Toushiro Hitsugaya?" Her voice was calm with a hard edge to it; she released my arm and folded her hands behind her head.

She eyed me slowly and shrugged, "He's just your typical _'I know I'm hot and you can't have it'_ kinda guy" Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "Why do you ask?"

I flinched under her gaze. Karin must really be crushing on him hard for her to talk to me like that. It was probably best if I kept my distance from whoever it was she was admiring. "Oh well um he sounds… err nice?" That had to be downright the most idiotic thing to say.

What I didn't expect—over that small mistake—was Karin's reaction. "What? NO nononono, he's cocky, selfish, arrogant—,"

"Err…"

"—Mean, obnoxious and--,"

Note to self: never talk about Toushiro to Karin again; consequences of that act could be lethal. I had to give her credit though; she was feeding me anything she could use to make me not like him. I sighed, she could relax, I would never do anything to hurt her, especially if it was about some guy she liked. Karin obviously didn't know me well enough.

"Karin, stop I'm pretty sure I get it already, he's a jerk that can't be trusted, now let's go before we get yelled at for being late to class."

Karin stopped her rambling and took a deep breath. Anyone who spoke as much as she did just then would've turned purple and passed out. "Alright, let's go" She finally spoke, her unnatural grin returning to her face and linked arms with me, slightly skipping to the oval for our class.

Once we got there the class was split into two teams, girls and boys being mixed together in an even number. "Alright, is everyone ready and settled?" My head turned to the P.E teacher, a soccer ball in hand. Oh great, now I was going to be chasing after a ball. "For the first period, it will be girls and boys--," they groaned "-second period will be girls against boys" the class cheered.

I sighed, what was the difference if you versed girls or boys? It still meant running around chasing a ball and kicking it. Pathetic. I followed my team over to the playing field, taking in my teammates. The only familiar faces I recognized were Karin, Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia.

Everyone got into position after the goalie was chosen and the ball set out in middle of the playing field. The teacher blew the whistle and everyone ran towards the ball like charging bulls. Very competitive.

The ball was kicked everywhere, from one person to another. I got dizzy just by watching it fly into the air then land back onto the ground. Both teams had there mind set on one thing _winning. _I groaned, maybe I really shouldn't be _this _lazy.

My eyes were only half open when I noticed the familiar white hair again. He had managed to steal the ball from the other team and stealthily weaved through the many teenagers who tried to kick the ball away from him.

He looked up and his eyes met mine momentarily before that same smirk that had dazzled me earlier made its way to his face. I flushed, feeling all the blood rush to my cheeks. My eyes widened suddenly as he twisted himself around the crowd of teens and sent the ball at full speed in my direction. What the hell was he thinking?!

The ball came fast and I stood there frozen, my feet unable to move. I was able to force a response from my arms and quickly held them over my face, there was no way I was going to walk around with a disfigured face… and besides a broken nose would hurt.

Seconds past and I wondered when I would be knocked over by the ball that is of course if I was still alive, the ball could've hit me ages ago and it was so quick that that maybe I hadn't felt any pain as I died. Peeking over my arms I only realized that I was in fact _still_ alive and standing.

Karin stood there in front of me, a smug smile on her face with the ball trapped under her foot. "You shouldn't stand there like a brain dead zombie Hina" I frowned at her choice of words. I hadn't meant to stand there like a '_brain dead zombie'_ it just sort of happened. And there was the fact that that total imbecile had tried to murder me with a soccer ball.

"Humph"

* * *

Ugh. Its so tiring being lazy, like now for instance I walked dragging my feet over the green grass as I headed over to the girls changing room. Karin had raced off in a hurry to get changed, heavens know why and had left me behind, but then again maybe I was just feeling angry because I was almost killed. I sighed; at least the day was almost over.

"Hey you!"

My head turned instinctively to the person who I assumed had called me. "Yeah?" my tone was groggy, all I wanted was to go home… maybe not, because that meant I would have to unpack everything; I shuddered visibly at the thought.

"Your that new kid right?" The girl asked. She stood in front of the other girls behind her possible gang of blonde ditz.

I nodded and noticed her looking me up and down with a raised brow; she folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Since your new and all I'm going to be nice and let you off with a warning"

"Ehhh?"

"If I _ever_ catch _you_ staring at _my_ man again you're going to regret it"

I snorted, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes and took small steps towards me; maybe she was going to walk away perhaps? She stood approximately 10 centimeters away from me; her angry and jealous expression was kind of creepy. I took a step back and put my arms in front of me, "Do you mind? You're in my personal space"

A rough growl emitted from her throat and her hands pushed forward to shove me in the shoulders, I stumbled back a step and gritted my teeth, oh it was on. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" The way she said it, aggravated me. It was almost too innocent. A cocky smirk tugged at her lips and she waved me off, walking by me and _'accidentally' _knocking into my shoulder. "Talk about stuck up" I muttered under my breath.

At the same moment when I had said that, she turned around again her blonde clones copying her exact movements. "I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that mind speaking up for me sweetie?"

I rolled my eyes, it was amazing how not too long ago I was fine and happy then in two seconds flat I'm some kind of angry granny. I let out an aggravated sigh and walked past her, attempting to not worsen the current feud between us. As I walked past her, she stuck her foot out quickly, tripping me over. I fell on my hands and knee's, earning me grass stains. Just great.

"Oops" She laughed "Accident's happen"

I groaned. What had I done to possibly make enemies on my _first_ day of school? I stood up, dusted myself off and sent her a glare. "Would you please _leave_ me _alone_?"

She smiled a short sweet smile "Sure thing honey, so long as you back away from him were on good terms"

What. The. Hell?

"What? Are you mentally challenged? Who is _he_ and what does that have anything to do with _me_?" This school was weird. Full stop no questions about it. Just plain weird.

She gritted her teeth, and parted her lips to speak. I prepared myself she looked like the kind of person who could start a snow storm.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A new voice asked, more of a manly edge rather than that high pitch squeak that girl had.

My head turned to the direction of the voice and I gasped. He looked even better up close.

He glanced at the blonde in front of me before his eyes glided over to me. He was… well… _wow_. The blonde bit her lip as she watched him watch me; she looked down momentarily then returned her gaze back to him, "Hitsugaya-kun!" She suddenly wailed, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "I-I – didn't know… what to do, she-she was just so mean" She cried, her fake tears falling down her rosy cheeks. I rolled my eyes, that sneaky little—

Her crowd of copycat minions all cried in unison, now that was something you only saw in horror movies. "Let me go" He said casually as he tried to pry her hands away from him. I didn't blame him, although I would've snapped them off _completely. _

"New kid?" He asked.

"New kid does have a name you know" Oh smooth.

The sobbing blonde looked up, her eyes red as she glared at me, "Don't be so rude" She said, removing herself from the boy to poke my shoulder with her index finger. "This happens to be Toushiro Hitsugaya who might I add is _mine!"_

"I don't belong to you" Toushiro said calmly. So that's who he is, the kid with the snowy white hair that had twice caught my attention. I couldn't believe it, Karin was crushing on him? The guy who had caught _my_ attention? The drama.

"Well… itsnicetomeetyoubutigottajetseeya!" I spoke as quickly as I could and rushed off to the change rooms where I was supposed to have been ten minutes earlier. Okay, so now that I knew who _he_ was all I would have to do is stay away and things will be fine. I'm sure Karin wouldn't care if I didn't tell her about this sudden incident.

Besides what would she have to worry about? It's not like I was actually crushing on the guy myself…

Oh… damn.

**

* * *

**

Gosh, I think this chapter turned out bad. Not exactly how I wanted it… kind of bitchy huh? Well it gets worse… much… much worse.

**Reviews mean a chapter three. So get reviewing guys. ;)**


	3. That time of the month

**And because I'm simply awesome I decided to up-date tootsweet. Even though reviews are lacking atm…**

Chapter three: That time of the month

"Hello earth to Momo" A hand waved in front of me, breaking me from my current daze and I looked up, "What, huh?" It was last period, so I wasn't to intent on listening to anything else around me.

Karin sighed, "Are you getting enough sleep at night Hina?" I blinked, confused. Tilting my head to the side I shrugged, my mind was to busy thinking to even be bothered about how much sleep I was receiving at night. Though I'm sure a goods night rest would help clear some of the fuzziness in my mind.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Her question caught me by surprise, I quickly forced a grin and searched for a valid response, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking…" _Think Momo think—_

"…about how uhhh cute that guy over there is" _Stupid Momo, stupid Momo, stupid, stupid, stupid! _I quickly pointed to some random across the room from my desk. That would be enough; she wouldn't go any further on questioning me now. Her breathing stopped for a second and a short gasp escaped her lips. That was odd.

I turned my head to the direction I was pointing in and my jaw dropped. Of all the idiotic— Karin turned her gaze towards me, eyes in slits "_You_ think _Toushiro_ is _cute_?" Her voice was like poison, I wouldn't believe she would be able to sound like that if I hadn't heard it for myself. I waved my hands in front of me in defense, shaking my head in disapproval.

"No! Oh god no, I mean, _that's_ Toushiro? Oh well, _ew_ nonono how could you possibly get that mixed up? What I meant to say is that he's _hot_--," I blinked, did I just let that slip?

Karin's glare intensified, I shuddered "Wait, no—what I was supposed to say is that he's a total jerk, umm yeah he like blew me off earlier… the nerve… of… that… guy??" It should be crime to be such a terrible liar. And for my case, it would be life sentence.

She relaxed slightly slowly taking in what I had said, minus the 'blew me off' bit hopefully. "Oh, okay then. Yeap he sure is" A smile spread across her face and she turned in her seat, her back towards me. I let out a sigh of relief, things couldn't any worse.

Not too long after that the school bell had rung and chairs scraped across the floor, with herds of teenagers running out of the door to freedom. I did the same, only a bit slower, I took my time packing up my stuff and shoving them into my bag before zipping it up and securing the bag strap over my shoulders. I looked around the now empty classroom; Karin didn't even bother to wait up for me. She doesn't seem to love me as much as she claims to.

I let out a puff of breath and took short steps towards the door. My freedom, as I called it before my exit was blocked by a sturdy chest. "Excuse me" I muttered, not bothering to even look up. It was most likely another student who had forgotten something nothing that concerned me so step out of the way.

Taking a step to the left I attempted to walk past the stranger. He took the same step to the left, so instinctively I took a step to the right, with the person copying my movements. I growled this was frustrating beyond words. "Look Jerk--," My words got caught in my throat as I stared at the familiar face in front of me, this just wasn't my day.

There Toushiro stood, his bag slung over his shoulder with a brow raised in obvious amusement "You seem to be very grumpy today" His voice was slick and calm. I frowned, "Well then _move_ out of my way" I tried to push through but he didn't let up, he just stood there, hands in his pockets as he denied me access.

"What is wrong with everyone? First, I almost get killed by a ball then I get threatened by some blonde bimbo saying 'stay away from my man' and now _you_ refuse to let me pass!" I think I'll skip school tomorrow; the stress of the first day was sure going to kill me. It took everything I had to not just completely shove him and stomp off.

His body tensed slightly and he took a step to the side, granting me access at long last. That dramatic speech worked at least. I mumbled a small 'thank you' as I walked passed him. A sudden feeling of guilt ran through me, overpowering my other emotions. I could've been a bit nicer…

"_Must be that time of the month again…"_

Oh. Hell. No.

My eye twitched in anger, he did _not_ just say that to me as I was walking away. I take that back! If anything I should have been the rudest ass on the planet.

* * *

The walk home was quiet even though it wasn't that late. I reached the flat and lazily walked up the stairs, my dragging across each of the steps like some poor person. I stopped at my door and searched my pockets for the keys, once finding them I unlocked the door and stepped in, throwing my bag off to the side and kicking my shoes off. I was just glad to be home.

My feet scuffled across the floorboards to my room. At least I had enough initiative to set up my bed before I did anything else. My body collapsed onto the soft futon and I let out a puff of breath, thing's could only go up from here.

Closing my eyes for only a few seconds a knock emitted from the door. I groaned, _"Go away"_

"Momo? Momo are you home yet it's Karin" She tapped her fingers against the wooden door again impatiently. I had the urge to yell at her through the door telling her to 'Leave me alone' and 'Whatever it is I don't need your pity'

Karin knocked again, only louder. Her voice calling out to me in an irritated tone,_ this_ was the impatient Karin I know and love. "I'm coming" I called out to her and walked over to the door opening it wide enough for her to enter. Though I wasn't surprised to see her I was definitely surprised to see Rukia, Orihime along with Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"I did tell you I'd drop by and help you unpack" Karin started in her own defense before I could protest, "But Orihime and Rukia insisted on helping and of course… wherever they go the boys follow too" She grinned widely and nodded over to Ulquiorra who was standing beside Orihime and Ichigo who's arm was securely wrapped around Rukia's waist.

I sighed, "Come in" The five of them entered and I closed the door after them. At least this would save me the trouble of hours of non-stop unpacking.

"Could I get you guys anything to drink?" That was the appropriate thing to ask right When people came over to visit?

They all shook there head in unison and I sighed in relief, "Well that's good because I haven't got anything in the fridge… not that I have fridge that's already unpacked… but you get what I mean" I scratched the back of my head nervously and grinned, I was a horrible entertainer.

Orihime wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra's and smiled, "That's alright we'll just be helping you unload" she chimed and skipped over to the boxes that I had pushed to the side earlier—dragging Ulquiorra along behind her.

Ichigo stifled a yawn and covered his mouth with his hand, "Well guys, it's been great but I've got… stuff… to… attend to… yeah stuff…" He made a turn and attempted to walk out but Rukia had reached up and grabbed him by the ear pulling him back, "Oh no you don't! You're going to stay here and help until everything is unpacked and put into place, it's a group effort Ichigo"

He mumbled a few curses and folded his arms over his chest, Rukia smiled and released him, "Atta boy"

I tried to hold back a laugh; it took all I had to not break down in laughter. I can see who wears the pants in that relationship. Ichigo rolled his eyes and mumbled things unintelligible, "_Damn midget…" _

**

* * *

**

Mmmkay,

**There ya go, I kinda took it off to re-edit it. /grins**

**Lawls~ anyways…**

**Review for me? I think you should. =D**


	4. Bad pick up lines

Chapter four: Bad pick-up lines

I groaned, using my back to push the heavy box out of the way to make room for all the other things I had packed that were now _un_-packed. We had just barely started and already I wanted to just hit the sack and leave everything for tomorrow. Ichigo had the right idea about leaving early, but since I _lived_ here, I couldn't escape that easily.

Orihime seemed to be having fun though, she skipped around lightly humming a small tune to herself as she would grab objects from the boxes and would place them neatly on a table and then skip back to take a few more items. Ulquiorra however seemed emotionless; he would just simply pick something up walk over to the table, place it down and walk back to the box without even moving a facial muscle. I shuddered; I don't even think I've seen him blink yet.

Rukia had trouble getting Ichigo to help but as soon as she whispered something into his ear he perked up immediately and dashed from box to box grabbing objects and placing them neatly on whatever surface was available. Rukia just let out a huff of breath and rolled her eyes. "Momo I hope you realize you haven't lifted a finger yet and this is all _your_ stuff were moving" Karin had said as she picked up a small box and dropped it in front of me. I grinned and lifted up a finger, "See, I have lifted a finger"

Karin smiled shaking her head a bit at my obvious dry attempt of humor. "You've gone lazier since the last time I've seen you" She said with a laugh. I pouted, now that wasn't true, okay so I _was_ lazy but I wasn't lazy, _lazy._

A few more hours must've passed because as I glanced around at my flat almost everything was unpacked and placed somewhere neatly. It didn't look half bad actually, it felt like home. My fridge did take a bit to arrange since I had some trouble dragging it into place in the kitchen. It was a pathetic attempt that left me with a sore back and a laughing crowd. My TV was already set up thanks to Ulquiorra who also set up most of my electronics around the place.

"I think were pretty much done" Karin announced, folding her arms over her head. "We did good." Orihime beamed, proud of what she accomplished threading her fingers through Ulquiorra's. I couldn't help but find that act cute. As scary as I thought Ulquiorra was he seemed perfect for her—a man with very few words with a woman full of words. Looking back at Ichigo and Rukia I found them quite inseparable as well, though there bickering was constant much like a love-hate relationship it provided humor. They would be great as stand-up comedians.

I half-smiled, it feels like I've known these people for much, much longer instead of just meeting them today. Karin sure did know awesome people. "Thank you all for helping, I'm sure it would've taken me a few more weeks just to get half-way through unpacking"

Karin grinned, draping an arm over my shoulder "Sure, what are friends for?" I smiled fully then. Karin was a good person in her own way, that's pretty much what I loved about her. "Well guys" I said, covering my mouth as I yawned "It's been fun, but I'm seriously wasted" Too much moving was the main cause for my sleepiness.

Rukia glanced at the clock on the wall that she set up before turning and heading to the door, "Yeah your right it's getting pretty late" She said tiredly "We should go" The rest nodded and headed over to the door, Orihime turned to wave before she exited and Karin said a quick 'goodnight' before leaving.

* * *

Instead of skipping school as I had planned I decided that it'd be best to just go and get everything over and done with. Of course though I hadn't started the morning off with a bang, I had woken up late, looked like a mess and skipped breakfast. Now that everything was unpacked and placed somewhere I had trouble finding anything. For one I was missing a shoe and a school bag then there was the fact that my hair was everywhere. I growled impatiently using the elastic I had around my wrist as a hair tie. Quickly I tied my hair in a messy ponytail and smoothed out my bangs. At least I didn't look that bad.

I glanced at the clock which was a big mistake because seeing how late I was only made me panic even more. My uniform was a bit crumpled thanks to me since I had pretty much thrown it anywhere. I didn't bother to try and smooth it out and just went in search for my missing objects.

After what seemed like practically forever of searching along with a few curses here and there I managed to find my bag and the missing shoe which was under my bed. How it got all the way there I will never know. I gave myself a quick once over before rushing out of the door and locking it behind me. I pretty much sped down the stairs and out onto the street. I had at least minus five minutes to get to school.

"Aw man" I breathed, weaving around people to try and get through as quick as I could whilst running. And I thought the first day had gone down-hill, the second day just had to come along and compete. I wasn't that faraway now; I was almost there, _almost._

As soon as I reached the school grounds there was no one to be seen. The bell must've already rung and everyone was already settled into there roll call classes. Sighing I just walked to class, as out of breath as I was there was no point in any further running. Maybe the teacher will let me off with a small warning since I'm new and all…

"Sorry for being late" I muttered, stepping into the classroom. I didn't bother to try and listen to her shrieking at me for being late. I had said 'sorry' already and besides it wasn't my fault for waking up late. Okay so technically it _was_ my fault but last night took a lot out of me.

* * *

The first couple of periods went by slowly and soon the bell had rung signaling for lunch, which I was glad for. "Konbanwa Hinamori-san" Someone called as I stepped out of the classroom. I turned instinctively to the person who said my name. "Um, Hi?" I said, wondering how whoever he was knew my name.

"Oh right, sorry my names Satoshi Maebera" He started and looked me up and down, "I was wondering if you could give me directions"

I tilted my head the side in confusion, I was new here, what made him think I knew this place any better than he did? "To where?"

He smiled, "Your heart"

"Rrrright…" This guy was a complete freak. Waltzing up to me and asking me the utmost stupidest question and answering it in the saddest way I didn't think was possible. I felt sorry for him; whoever put him up to it is a complete asshole.

"You shouldn't wear makeup its ruining perfection"

"… I'm not wearing any"

"You know what?"

"…no"

"If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

Oh god, please make him stop, he's only embarrassing himself and me at the same time. I laughed nervously and glanced around hoping no one was listening on to his extremely _lame_ attempt at pickup lines.

"I'm sorry, but your lips look lonely- would they like to meet mine?"

"No, they would not! Mind explaining to me the means for all of this?"

Satoshi only grinned widely, "Baby did you just fart? 'Cause you just _blew_ me away"

This was just never-ending torment I'm sure if he had said that to another girl he would be leaving with a black eye and a red handprint across his cheek. But since this was me I would probably and most likely be satisfied in breaking his jaw.

"Please, stop while you're ahead, your only embarrassing us both"

"Sorry, I'm not good at pickup lines… but baby I'd pick you up anytime"

My eye twitched and my hand balled into a fist beside me. It was the second day of school; I shouldn't be getting into any trouble. With whatever restraint I had left I let my anger subside which temporarily saved him from my wrath.

I huffed and turned around, what a pathetic act of—

"Was your Dad a chief? Because you have great buns"

I turned around in that instant and pulled my arm back before I sent my fist forward. "HENTAI!" I screamed as my fist connected to his jaw. He stumbled back a bit and put a hand to his now sore jaw. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, he had some nerve that damn freaking pervert. "Baka" I muttered under my breath before turning on my heel to walk away.

"Hey you're forgetting something!" Satoshi called and I stopped momentarily to glance at him, "What?"

"Me"

"DAMARE, FREAK!" I shouted and walked off even faster than I had previously. If I ever saw him again it would be too soon. I absolutely couldn't believe he had the audacity to say all those things to me and that not even a punch would shut him up. He was just lucky that wasn't Karin he had said that too, or else he wouldn't have gotten _just_ a sore jaw. I smiled at that, Karin would've kicked him where it hurts most.

A laugh caught my attention and I turned my head to find that same white haired boy that Karin was interested in. I stopped walking in front of him and placed my hands on my hips, "Please don't tell me you put him up to that?" I asked, hoping the answer was 'no'.

Toushiro's lip twitched as he tried to contain his laughter, "Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked his voice slightly cracking. I frowned, why did I even bother stopping to ask him anything in the first place? I muttered things unintelligible as I turned to walk away, but before I could even manage a small step a hand on my wrist stopped me.

**

* * *

**

Holycrap, that took a dogs age to type, I was stuck on this chapter, I seriously had no ideas for it.

**Anyways, next chapter will be better and I'll be getting more into the whole plot with the whole Karin and Toshi + Hina thing.**

**Review for me?**


	5. Change

Chapter five: Change

"I thought I told you to stay away from my man."

I turned then, my eyes narrowing at the blonde weirdo who held my wrist tightly in her grasp, her newly acquired acrylics sinking into my skin. "It's not polite to threaten people like this." I said, taking my wrist back and rubbing over the marks she made on my skin. Her blonde followers eyeing me with narrowed eyes and spiteful looks.

She growled, her white teeth grinding together, "I'm sorry but I don't think you realize who you're messing with." I rolled my eyes, why was I the sudden victim of this tramp when I didn't even like Toushiro to begin with, whereas Karin actually _does_ like him.

"Actually I think do," I started, "Your just another one of those little hypocrites who enjoys stereotyping others for your own enjoyment." I smirked at her confused expression as I said it. She obviously didn't know what those words meant. "I suggest you go and find yourself a dictionary labeled: _Life's guide to a brainless blonde_ if you don't know what I meant." From behind her, her army gasped in anger as well as shock at my reply.

Then I turned on my heel to leave, a smug smile on my lips as a warm feeling of accomplishment swam through me. Needless to say, it felt good saying those things to her.

"I wouldn't suspect you of being the kind of girl to use fiery comebacks like that."

The sudden cool and deep voice caught my attention and I turned my head to the side. Toushiro had left at the same time I had, and was now following beside me, hands in his pockets as a smirk graced his handsome features. I would've melted at the thought of him being so close to me, almost touching if I hadn't known my best friend was crushing on him.

"Well, you know what they say; you can't judge a book by its cover."

And it was true, despite many people saying I looked innocent and whatnot I did have a certain fiery temper if pushed to a point. Karin's old self had definitely rubbed off on me.

Beside me, Toushiro let out a small chuckle, his head turned and his eyes met mine. My breathing hitched slightly and my heart felt like it stopped beating. There was something enchanting about his eyes, that once he looked at you, you just couldn't look away—like a strong magnetic pull. If there was one thing I had a weakness for, it was guys with drop dead gorgeous looks, and sexy eyes.

"You know, you're thinking rather loudly."

My face flushed and I tore my gaze away from his, I couldn't stop the blood rushing to my cheeks. I hated it when I did that. Toushiro smirked and put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"You know—I like you," He started, a new smirk forming on his lips, "You're different from the other girls that are constantly swooning over me, and the difference being that you're one of the first girls that don't have the hot's for me"

I smiled a tight smile out of nervousness as he said this. "Well, isn't that… great…"

He held out his hand then, a charming smile replacing the sly smirk, "You haven't given me your name yet."

"Oh… right," I took his hand in mine and shook it, "Momo Hinamori" I said quickly, hoping to get away from him to meet up with the others, and I could only imagine what Karin would do to me if she saw us.

"You sound familiar… are you related to Karin?"

I blinked, confused and wondered if she had been bad mouthing about me to him. "Were close friends… I guess."

His gaze lingered on mine, as if deep in thought, "Well then, guess I'll see you 'round, Ja Ne."

I couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness as I watched him walk off in the opposite direction. Perhaps there were a few questions I should ask Karin… no wait, maybe Orihime would be better.

* * *

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san!" The bubbly voice chimed as I neared Orihime. She was beautiful, that was for sure. Her eyes bright, smile cheery and warm and the best thing was that, even if I didn't know her well enough, she had this great aura about her, it was welcoming and friendly.

I smiled and perched myself beside her on the bench. Ulquiorra sat on the other side, arms folded over his chest as he leaned his back on the table behind him, his green eyes staring up at the clouds. "A-ano… I was wondering if I could trouble you with a few questions,"

Orihime smiled brighter, nodding her head in approval, "Sure, what's up?"

I bit my bottom lip nervously, "Well… it's about Toushiro and…" My voice slightly trailed off as soon as I said the name. The look Orihime gave me was different, heck; even Ulquiorra had diverted his eyes from the clouds to gaze at me with questioning eyes. I gulped.

"Yes… what about Toushiro…" Orihime insisted.

"Oh, well, I, uh" I cursed myself mentally for my stammering, "How long has Karin, um, you know…"

Her head tilted slightly to the side, her long amber like hair falling elegantly to her shoulders. "Well," she started, putting a finger to her lip in thought, "It's been a really long time, I don't think she's ever liked anyone as much as she likes him…" Ulquiorra looked away, uncaring now about the topic of our small talk, "Actually, I don't think she's liked anyone _but him_."

There was a small squeeze in my heart as she said it, "And does Toushiro know?"

Orihime shook her head, "At least, I don't think he does, cause if did he hasn't said anything about it."

I nodded, I always knew that beyond Karin's unnaturally cruelness and cold, arrogant ways, beats the heart of an innocent child—that in a way is afraid of rejection. Even if at times she had made me cry here and there, I figure it's just a protective shell she puts on herself.

"Ne… Hinamori-san… do you like Hitsugaya-kun?" Orihime's soft voice spoke.

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth hung open slightly, she had caught me off guard. "Wha-what?" I stuttered nervously, "Iie, iie!"

"Your stammering say's otherwise." The cool and deep crisp voice suddenly spoke up. I glanced at Ulquiorra, who had just recently taken interest in our conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice wavering.

His head turned and his eyes studied me for a moment, "I realize you and Karin are rather close, but it's been a long time since you're departure from her life, things change… people change." That was all he said before he stood up from the bench and left. Orihime glanced from me to him, unsure of what to do; she bowed in apology and quickly excused herself before rushing over to Ulquiorra.

I sat there, bewildered and confused at his words; maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to have come back.

"Hey! Hina!"

I turned around. Karin had a soccer ball under her arm and was waving at me with her free arm, a wide smile on her face, "You gonna sit there all by your lonesome, or are you gonna come watch me play soccer?"

Whatever Ulquiorra had said, I brushed it off as nothing, there was no way Karin would put a boy over our friendship. I smiled then, so what if people change, that didn't mean that we weren't close, "Sure," I called back, getting off of the bench and walking over to her, "Let's go and watch the master kick a ball around a field."

Karin smirked, "Yeap."

**

* * *

**

Ah my gad,

**I'm really sorry I took so long up-dating.**

**I know I've been putting off my stories lately.**

**Anyways, review?**

**Thank you. **


	6. Bad Omen

Chapter six: Bad omen

"Finally!" Karin puffed, face flushed as she jogged over to me, soccer ball tucked under her right arm. "Man I swear, it felt like I was doing all the hard work out there." She grinned widely and wiped away the perspiration on her forehead that had formed during the soccer game.

I smiled, "Yeah well, that's what happens when you're the captain," I gave her a small playful nudge to the shoulder, "Besides, we all know you're the best." With that she perked up immediately and gave me a thumbs up, her knowing grin growing considerably wider if that were even possible.

"Damn straight."

Before long the bell had went off, signaling that lunch was over and that fifth and sixth period was about to commence. I groaned, knowing all to well that the last two periods were going to be pure torture—because other than P.E, science was my worst subject. Now, science by itself would have been fine, but _double _science… oh kami.

* * *

"The DNA molecule consists of two helical strands similar to in structure to a twisted ladder or spinal staircase. Each strand is composed in molecules called, nucleotides, composed of-,"

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

My eyes strained to stay open as the feeling of sleep washed over me, it was so tempting to just bang my head onto the table and knock myself out for the duration of both periods, and yet I couldn't be bothered going through with it.

I drew weird little faces in the margin of my workbook to try and keep myself occupied but for some strange reason whenever I aimed to draw something different it always turned out as squiggles on a page, and if I squinted my eyes in just the right way, the squiggles would transform into a sleeping whatever it was.

"Alternating sugar and phosphate groups form the sides and the nitrogen to form the steps of a ladder, there are four nitrogen based—someone please state the four."

Almost half the class raised their hands to answer the question and in my mind I couldn't help but think 'nerds'. If this were any other subject, I would be sure to participate but science… it just wasn't my thing.

"Hinamori Momo, you look half-asleep over there, mind telling me the answer?"

I looked up at the sudden mention of my name and panicked. Out of the whole class that was willing to give her the answer she chose me?

I blinked, obviously not knowing the answer since I hadn't particularly paid much attention and before I knew it the only word that escaped me was a dull: 'No.'

"Excuse me?" She frowned, hitting the ruler she had used to point out the diagrams against the palm of her hand.

"I, uhh…" She raised a brow, willing for me to continue.

"Well, hurry up."

I laughed nervously and opened my mouth to speak but someone else had cut in: "Adenine, thymine, cytosine and guanine."

Both our heads turned to in the direction of the voice—and both of us had different reactions. Our teacher, (whose name I still didn't know) gave a half-smile of sorts, though the scowl was still evident on her face. Whilst I had gone under temporary shock, for there, with the calmest of calm looks sat Toushiro, his seemingly trademark smirk intact.

This time, I was the one who frowned before I mouthed a quick 'thank you' in return. His smirk only grew as he mouthed back the words 'no problem'.

I turned back around, facing the front before an odd piercing feeling was felt on my back, almost like someone was glaring holes into my skin. I hadn't the courage to look back and see who it was so I ignored it, aiming to just brush it off as nothing.

When our teacher started drawing cell diagrams on the board I took to taking notes, though it was hard to concentrate with whoever it was glaring daggers. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat and in my mind I was screaming unintelligible bad words.

"Okay class, I'm going to be extra nice and only give you half the homework."

Placing my pen down I looked up and listened, the way her lips curled into a devious smile told me there was going to be a catch.

"Because your going to be assigned project partners, so naturally you both work together and do half the work each—and no bribing the other person to do it all!"

Everyone in class started to joyously pick their partners—which all looked like close friends—but our teacher wasn't done yet: "And to make sure its fair, I'm going to make you pick a piece of paper out of this cup, whoever's name is on it, is your partner."

The class groaned, just like how they did in P.E but said nothing more. When she came over to my desk she held the cup out to me, rattling it a little in her hands. Sighing, I picked out whatever was first and placed it on my desk—not bothering to check who I got.

"Alright, has everyone got their partners?"

"Yes." They called lamely, apparently not happy with whom they got, whilst the few others were actually happy with the outcome.

Then, as if she had a bats supersonic hearing she pivoted around, eyes scanning the classroom, "Who was it that said no?"

From the corner of my eye I saw a hand lightly raised into the air, along with the familiar voice saying: "Me." For the second time in the double period I panicked and automatically my head switched from _him_ and then back to the piece of paper I had abandoned.

I reached for it, picking it up and un-folding it so carefully as if it were the most important thing in my life—but as I saw the name, it was the most dreaded thing in my life.

_Toushiro Hitsugaya_

"Oh kami…"

The same stabbing feeling seemed to increase just the slightest and I soon realized who it was, for it hadn't been the first time I had received a look like that from her, but it was that same look that she had oh-so-kindly given me on our first encounter.

Scrunching the paper up in my hand I did what I couldn't be bothered doing—I banged my head onto the table. Not once, not twice, but so many times that the class had stopped their chattering and gossiping and turned to look at me.

"So…" I heard the teacher say, "I guess that means Hinamori is your partner."

My 'partner' hadn't said anything in reply to that, but in my mind I could just about picture him with that ever widening smirk of his.

Not a moment after the bell had rung, I had packed up my stuff so quickly whilst literally flying out of the room I could have just about broken a new world record. The only thing I was thankful for was that Karin was not in my science and that I wouldn't have to face her wrath about her finding out.

As I neared the school gates I noticed a crowd of people gathering around. Shouting and swearing was heard along with the cry of a girl. As tempting as it was to go over and see what was happening I decided not to—it was curiosity that killed the cat and I figured it best be if I was not involved.

As I turned to walk off Karin's shouting rang loudly in my ears and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Grimmjow you bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Karin-chan, calm down, please."

"iie! I refuse! I'm gonna kick him where it counts!"

"Karin-chan, please don't."

Pushing myself through the crowd I stood at the front to where Karin, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Rukia were. All of them, with the exception of Orihime, had a serious face on, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed.

"Really, Karin-chan, I can handle this." Orihime said softly, her soft brown eyes all teary.

Karin huffed, stamping her foot hard on the ground, "No Orihime! He can't disrespect you and Ulquiorra like that-,"

"Do you ever shut up?" Came the interrupting voice of a tall boy, his facial features stern, obviously not liking the way Karin kept ranting.

"Excuse me?" Karin said, taking a bold step forward "is this coming from the boy with a one inch?"

A rough growl emitted from his throat and I wished Karin would stop provoking him like that, "What? Got nothing to say? You aren't gonna reply with your lame 'blow me'? Oh that's too bad, because you know what? You can suck my twelve inch you complete psychopath!"

He raised his fist suddenly, jaw clenched as he aimed to hit Karin but before I even knew what I was doing I ran out in front of her. The pain I felt the moment his hard knuckles hit my face was so indescribable that I didn't even have enough time to scream as I fell to the ground.

I clutched my face in my hands; I had never in my life experienced being punched by someone so strong before—and to think that was meant for Karin.

In an instant all three of the girls were at my side, saying things I couldn't really hear because I was too focused on the pain I felt on the left side of my face.

"Tch, self-sacrifice, what a suicidal bitch."

"Grimmjow you freak! What the hell were you thinking?!" Rukia shouted as she attempted to lunge at him but Ichigo quickly held her back.

The said boy smirked, and stepped closer to the struggling Rukia but was just out of reach, "Midgets got a leash." He taunted.

Rukia kicked her legs out, trying in anyway possible to escape Ichigo's grasp. "You bastard!" she spat then, but Grimmjow managed to avoid it.

"Midgets got bad-aim too."

Then as he turned around, his face smug with the thought of victory Inoue had stood and slapped him firmly with her hand. The loud smacking sound caused the crowd to gasp. Grimmjow stood stiff, his face to the side from the sudden impact.

"You bitch!" he snarled, hands clenched and fist raised—but before he could even make the punch, Ulquiorra was there, stopping his hand in mid-swing before he could reach Orihime.

Ulquiorra stood there, the same emotionless look painted on his face as his hand tightened around Grimmjow's.

"Touch her and I'll kill you."

**

* * *

**

Kay, I'll stop there.  
finally! An update, goshh. Anyways, hope this chapter was okay, if not, review and say so.

I was thinking of changing the pairing for Orihime to GrimmHime, but then I thought, 'Actually, Grimmjow would be perfect as the trouble-maker in the UlquiHime bits, since Grimmy is such a badass.'

**Lol, so yeah, UlquiHime it is. x)**

REVVVVIIIEWWWW! Pretty please with Toushiro on top.


	7. Baka peach

**Tite Kubo already killed off Grimmy… and now Ulquiorra. –sulks in corner-**

**There was a major Ulquihime moment too… **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Baka-Peach

"Kill me?"

A smiled formed on his lips, taunting the boy to even try. They both stood tall, their size on almost equal grounds. I didn't know exactly what the problem was, or how any of this started, but I had the uneasy feeling that it was all centered on Orihime.

The girl in question stood not too far behind Ulquiorra, having been pushed slightly back so that he could stop Grimmjow's violent act. She held a shaky hand to her mouth whilst the other gripped tightly on her school shirt. Seeing her in such a conflicted situation when she was a naturally kind and loving girl was horrible.

"Don't make me laugh." Grimmjow seethed as he took his hand back, "You can't do shit, let a lone know how to please a real woman." I didn't fail to notice the sudden quick glance he gave Orihime as he said the words. She gave a tiny gasp and inched closer to Ulquiorra, much like a puppy seeking cover from the rain.

Ulquiorra kept his cool demeanor as he replied but the anger from his insult was visible, "She's _my_ woman, what I do with her is none of your concern, if she chooses to leave me I will let her go, but until that day she is _mine._"

As if taking this as her cue Orihime finally spoke, both hands securely holding onto Ulquiorra's arm, "Grimmjow," she said timidly, "Please stop causing trouble for me and Ulquiorra, I know that you like me a lot, but I cannot return your feelings for my heart belongs to only one person."

As I watched, the pieces suddenly came together. It was just as I had suspected. Grimmjow had a thing for Orihime, but she didn't feel the same way. It was kind of like a messy love-triangle only different. Two guys fighting over one girl.

Ulquiorra gazed down at her, seemingly touched by what she said—not that you could exactly tell with his emotionless expression, but his eyes seemed to do all the talking with just one glance. Orihime was right; he's a good person once you get to know him.

"Furthermore," she continued, "what we had was just one-sided… for you felt nothing for me when we were together."

The moment she said that, I thought I would have fainted from the shock if I wasn't in so much pain. It never crossed my mind that they had originally been together before Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow, despite his intimidating nature managed to soften his look, his blue eyes looking straight at her, "Your wrong." With that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving everyone baffled and confused.

I groaned, this was too much for one day.

"Hey Hina, you okay?" Karin asked, genuinely concerned about my wellbeing.

I nodded reflexively and she took my hand away from my cheek to examine the damage. She sighed, patting my head and unknowingly messed up my hair in the process. "Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Stupid Momo, always getting yourself hurt." She smiled her smile and helped me up.

"Alright, let's go." Karin reached for my hand and proceeded to tug me away like nothing had happened. I resisted, wanting to go back to Orihime and ask if she was okay, it was times like these were friends were dearly needed.

"Hey, shouldn't we be helping—,"

"No Hina, they need to sort this out on their own. The situations too complicated to understand anyways." Turning her head to me she gave me a serious look, "looking out for your friends is important but getting hurt on their part is another thing."

* * *

The next day at school was surprisingly normal—which seemed to be a rare miracle in this school—and I spent most of the time chatting away with the new faces that Karin had introduced to me. I learnt a lot of things about them, about what they did childhood stories and even about some odd if not funny embarrassing moments.

"Ne, Hinamori-san, do you find any of the boys in this school interesting?" Orihime had asked as soon as we got onto the topic of relationships.

I shook my head, for most of the boys in this school I had no comment about them, "Nah, no ones really my type."

"Well that's a shame." Someone else said as they took a seat beside me.

Like a normal person would, I turned to see who it was and immediately wished I hadn't for it was the last person I thought I'd see sitting beside me. "Wha-what?" I stuttered like a fool.

Toushiro stared at me, his face an expressionless mask, "What happened to you?" he asked, obviously referring to my cheek since I had been punched in the face.

It didn't look as bad as I thought it would when I first saw it. The bruise itself was still fresh, taking a purple to blue colour on my left cheek. It wasn't that big, but it kind of resembled one of those bruises one would get after coming out of a gang war.

He reached a hand out to my face, turning my head to the side so he could further examine it. "Must've hurt." He commented, "Who did it?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-san got hurt when she tried to protect Karin-chan." Orihime had answered for me.

Startled, I pulled away from his touch and inched away from him, leaving a rather big gap between us. I had completely forgotten about Orihime still being there and with Ulquiorra being someone who could read a persons body language well I wouldn't want them to misinterpret anything.

Toushiro nodded but still wasn't pleased with the answer, "Yes, but I asked _who_ did it, not how it happened."

Embarrassed, Orihime laughed and did an apologetic bow—for whatever reason I felt that was unnecessary. "Grimmjow," she said his name uneasily, immediately clinging onto Ulquiorra's arm.

Ulquiorra grunted turning his head away in distaste muttering, "Do not speak of that trash." To which led to Orihime playfully hitting his arm.

"That's not a nice thing to say." She scolded gently.

"He made you cry and almost hit you, he's trash."

Orihime sighed and gave him a smile, "Yes, but you were there to protect me," in a shy manner she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Already I could feel my eyes tearing up; the two of them together were just so cute! It was kind of like a real life anime romance. I wiped at my eyes, the tears only a moments away from falling. I had myself had never actually experienced being with someone, only because the majority of boys that liked me were complete perverts. Sighing at their display of love I was ready and armed for the moment I would I would bawl. If only I had a box of tissues…

From beside me Toushiro put on a child-like pout and poked me, "Oi, baka-peach, why are you crying?"

I felt a vein throb and counterattacked by poking him on the forehead, "Shut up snow white."

He was speechless for a moment as he blinked in confusion; obviously he had never been called that before. He frowned then, disliking the name, "Baka-peach."

I glared, "Snow white!"

"Baka-peach!"

"Snow white!"

"Bed-wetter!"

"Whitey!"

This went on for a while, both of us insulting the other with names before a cough sounded and broke our combo of words. Unbeknownst to us, not only had we gotten into a verbal argument it had also turned somewhat physical.

Karin stood before us, hands placed firmly on her hips, "What are you doing?"

I had somehow ended up on top of Toushiro on the floor. During our petty and rather childish argument I had thumped him on the head every time he called me a name and he had resorted to pinching both my cheeks. As if my left cheek didn't hurt enough already without him pulling on it.

I laughed nervously, "He kept teasing me."

Karin raised a brow, "Then why are you on him?" She asked suspiciously.

I got up quickly—as did Toushiro—and gave him a warning glare, he would regret it if he ever called me 'Baka-peach' again. "Sorry, it was childish of me." It was only then that I realized both Orihime and Ulquiorra had left, most likely because they didn't want to get involved.

Karin took hold of my arm, "Hina, we need to talk." With that she dragged me away.

From a distance I heard Toushiro say: "See ya Baka-peach."

**

* * *

**

Loools! I could imagine Momo and Toshi getting into a small argument like that. xD  
Anyways, hope this chapter makes up for my late up-dates. I definitely will try and work harder to get more chapters in.

**REVIEWW, and receive an imaginary Grimmy plushieeee. x) **


	8. Project Partners

**Thank you for the reviews! No, really. (;  
lols, anyways, how many of you guys remember my other deleted un-finished story called, 'Can't Happen Here'? Y'know… where Toshi held Momo captive-ish bcos he robbed a bank and they ended up getting stuck inside a cabin together and shizzle… **

**No one? Not a spark of remembrance? Haha, that's okay, but for those of you who do remember, I'm thinking about re-posting it up. O.O Not fer ser tho, still 50/50.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Project Partners

"Hina, we've been friends for a long time, so when I ask you this I want the truth." Karin had said the moment she released my arm. She had dragged me over to another part of the school; it was faintly secluded, with very few students present.

I nodded; I already had a stabbing feeling about what this conversation was going to lead to. "Sure, what's up?"

The frown that had formed on her face deepened, "Do you like Toushiro?" the question was so forward and straight to the point that I was clueless at first. She tapped her foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for my answer. "Well?"

Normally in a situation like this, I would instantly be shocked and back myself up with saying no, but in this case, I could only laugh nervously. I knew the answer in my head. There was no way I liked him, not one little bit. Hell, the snow white wasn't even on my top ten list—not like I had one—but even so, why couldn't I find it within myself to deny her question?

"Karin, what made you say that?" I figured it was alright to ask, because if I knew what I had done to spark her sudden jealousy in the two of us, then all I had to do was _not_ do whatever it was I had done. Heavens, the drama of being a teenage girl.

Karin sighed, slightly annoyed with me asking my own question over hers. "Like I said, we've been friends for a long time, in fact, I love you like my second sister," she paused for a bit, "and Hina, whether I'm right or wrong, I just can't shake the feeling that somehow, you actually do like him."

I clenched my teeth and smiled nervously, "Oh… well…" I let out a small laugh to try and break the sudden tension between us, "Honestly, you don't have to worry about that, there's no way I feel anything for the snow white."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Snow white?"

Grinning, I pointed to my hair, "You know… white?"

Her lips formed an 'o' as she understood. Her frown had disappeared and she gave me one of her rare sweet smiles, "You're a great friend Momo." She said, surprisingly innocently that it sparked my own suspicions, "That's why… I'd like you to help me."

My brows knotted in confusion, as usual, Karin's rare smiles came at a price. "Help you with what?"

Her gaze softened as she placed both hands on my shoulders, "Hina," she started, her voice low and uncertain, "this is embarrassing to admit, but in the four years of knowing Toushiro I've never actually had the courage to talk to him the way you do and you've only known him for like three days…"

I nodded, still unsure of where she was heading, "And that's why… after seeing you guys today, I thought that maybe you could get him to take notice of me." Tears pooled in her eyes as she asked me this, and the grip she had on my shoulders tightened.

"Karin… I--,"

"I know I'm not as pretty as the other girls that are constantly around him, and that I'm more boyish than I am girlish, but Hina, I'm trying so hard! And I've been trying for so long now, doing things that are completely out of character, and he still hasn't noticed me!" By now the tears had streaked down her cheeks, her eyes pained and hopeless.

For the second time today, I felt my own eyes beginning to well up. I embraced her in a hug, and her head rested on my shoulder as she cried. I rubbed her back and did my best to comfort her; the girl was pouring her heart out and doing her best to be noticed by the guy she likes.

"Karin, you have no idea how wrong you are—you're a beautiful, caring and just a naturally great person to be around. Whenever something happens between friends, your always there to comfort them, even if you yourself, have your own problems to deal with." She shook her head, not trusting my words. But I wasn't lying, not one word was a lie.

"You don't give yourself the credit you deserve, you say I care more about my friends than I do myself, but the truth is, you're the one who would jump in front of a speeding bullet to save someone you care for. Because Karin, that's the kind of person you are, and you shouldn't have to change who you are for a boy who's to dense to see who you really are, or what your worth."

She pulled back from the embrace, her cheeks flushed and eyes puffy and red. With a small smile, she wiped away the remnants of her tears and stood tall, "Thank you Hina, you always seem to know the right things to say."

I smiled, albeit cheesily and patted her head, "Why of course, I learn from the master—now turn that frown upside down."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she shook her head at my lame sense of humor. "So… does that mean that you'll help me?" she gave me the cutest of her pouts as she asked, hands clasped together in a pleading way.

Sighing, I gave in to her wishes; after all, what could go wrong? "Of course I'll help you Karin."

Her eyes shined in pure delight as she hugged me briefly and twirled around—completely out of character—and gave me a thumbs up, "I'm counting on you, Momo!" her smile widened and she bowed quickly in gratitude, you could hardly tell that she had been crying in the first place.

"Thanks again, Hina!" Karin called, clearly ecstatic as she jogged off.

I waved lazily, and rolled my eyes. That girl never ceases to amaze me.

* * *

The moment I stepped into my apartment, I was flooded with relief and tranquility. Honestly, school was made to torture kids. Nagging teachers, truck loads of homework and assignments and to top it off, some of the students had a stick shoved so far up their rear it drove me crazy.

I set my bag down and kicked my shoes off before I wandered off into my room. School uniforms sucked, to put it simply, but at least I didn't have to worry about what to wear every morning.

As I re-changed into something comfortable—a baggy grey jumper and white shorts—to be exact, a light knock sounded from the door. In a rush, a tidied up what little mess I had made since arriving back home and scampered to the door. All instincts told me it was Karin, but as I opened the door, I was given a not to pleasant surprise.

"Afternoon Baka-peach."

Embarrassed with my attire I hid behind the door and poked my head out, frowning in displeasure at his presence. "What the hell, did you follow me home?" were my first words before I finished with, "Stalker!"

He rolled his eyes at my immaturity and said, "Is that how you greet people?"

I frowned, he was going to get me into trouble with Karin again, and since she was only one floor below me… heck, I didn't even want to know the consequences. "What are you doing here?" I inquired, thoroughly annoyed.

He shrugged, running his fingers through his hair, "Were project partners and I figured, the sooner we get it finished the better."

My lips formed an 'o' as I understood his explanation. The sooner we finished, the sooner I didn't I have to worry about him. And then I realized, this would be the perfect opportunity to get Karin noticed by him. I went through all the pros and con's but thought of nothing other than how over the joy Karin would be to finally be dating the boy.

"Well…" He said, interrupting my thoughts as he stood awkwardly outside my apartment, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

I shook my head, mentally scolding myself for tuning out. "Oh, right, come on in," stepping out of the way, I allowed him entrance.

He stepped inside, hands inside his pockets, as he looked around my small apartment. "No parents?" he asked, scanning over my belongings and searching for any other human life.

I shook my head and shut the door, "I have parents, but their sorta living in New Zealand at the moment…" walking over to my couch I sat down and crossed my legs, much like a little kid would do in primary school and patted a spot beside me, "You can sit, you know—I don't bite."

His dazzling smirk stunned me momentarily as he went to sit beside me. I had to constantly remind myself that Karin was the one who liked him—not me!

"So… where do we start, whitey?"

Ignoring the name he leaned in further into the couch, his arms folding behind his head, "We could just make a simple DNA model, or whatever, I don't really care." His eyes glanced around the room one more time, "So, does that mean were alone?"

I looked at him, puzzled, before realizing what he meant. "Don't even think about it." I warned, scooting further away from him so that I was more on the floor than on the couch.

He chuckled, amused with my reaction before grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to him. A teasing smile evident on his handsome face, "I was kidding," he held onto my wrist firmly, not yet letting go, "besides, you're not my type."

As he leaned forward, I leaned backwards, in the process trapping myself between the couch and him. "Are you making fun of me?" I said, my annoyance with him expanding, "Because I've heard a lot of pick-up lines and getting made fun of definitely takes the prize."

Toushiro's ever charming smirk once again played across his lips as his spare hand rested lightly on my hip, his breath was hot on my neck.

"Who say's I'm trying to come on to you?"

* * *

**What? Toushiro's coming on to Hina? /gasp/  
Sucha Pimp. lolol. **

**REVIEW AND... YEAH… O.O **


	9. The Theat

Chapter Nine: The Threat

My breathing hitched the slightest, my heart beat accelerating. His hot breath fanned over my bruised cheek as he leaned in, his lips hovering above mine. And, for a moment I really did think he was going to kiss me—that was of course, after I noticed the widening smile etching onto his face.

Toushiro pulled back, his bright eyes staring down at me, "What?" he said, most likely noticing the sudden frown of embarrassment I had, "You didn't think I was actually gonna kiss you, did you?" he released me from his hold, his lips twitching, trying to contain his laughter, "I told you, your not my type."

I sat up, relieved and pissed. "If you came here to tease me you can get out." I pointed towards the door, glaring at him all the while. He had some nerve.

He chuckled, making himself more comfortable on my couch, "So not cute."

My frown of displeasure deepened. There was no way in hell I had any feelings for the boy, for all I cared, Karin could have him. Honestly, I had to wonder if Karin even knew about this side of him. Sure, from afar he looked drop, dead, gorgeous, but up-close he was a cunning and sly jerk.

I bit my lip; I really did think he was going to kiss me.

"Where are you going?" He asked casually as I stood up from the couch, my cheeks still burning in embarrassment.

"Am I not allowed to walk around in my own apartment?" I questioned back, my temper rising. He said nothing more as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to pour myself some water. The thought of kicking him out of my house hadn't crossed my mind till now.

I downed the rest of my drink and reached for another glass. Just because Toushiro was rude didn't mean I was. Walking back into the living room I sent him another nasty glare—to which he grinned—and slammed his drink onto my coffee table.

"Here." I gritted out and re-took my spot on the couch.

Toushiro turned his attention to me, "You--,"

"Don't talk to me."

"But--,"

"Don't."

This time he frowned, visibly irritated with my behavior. "Idiot peach." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I felt a vein throb. "Shorty!" I counterattacked, taking humor in the way his brow twitched in annoyance. What I didn't expect though was for him to actually take the glass of water and tip the contents of it onto me.

He grinned widely, snickering all the while, "Sorry. My hand slipped." He said indifferently.

My temper boiled over, a sudden sadistic urge filling my senses. He had followed me home. Teased me, and even poured water onto me. The word 'forgiveness' was no longer in my vocabulary.

I stood up, my jumper wet, thanks to that rude and insensitive jerk. He looked at me, his eyes wondering and I walked off disgusted. He was the worst. As I crossed the living room I noticed a spare soccer ball Karin had left here from her last visit. A wicked smile spread across my lips.

Positioning myself I took aim, Toushiro was just within the striking range. I bent my leg back and sent it forward, kicking the soccer ball as hard as I could. It ripped through the air, hitting him square on the head.

"Ow. What the hell?" Toushiro stood up, pained and shocked. He definitely didn't expect that one.

I smiled, putting on my best innocent look, "I'm sorry," I mimicked, "my leg slipped!"

A rough growl emitted from his throat, his face full of rage. "You little—,"

I blinked, "Uh-oh…"

* * *

The atmosphere was tense. I sat on the ground with Orihime in front of me. My brows furrowed and eyes strained in complete concentration. Orihime stared back at me, her eyes taking on a slow watery state as she refused to give in to the will to blink. She wasn't going to give up until there was a winner to be declared.

The wind started up, blowing a crisp and dry gust of air straight into my face. I bit my lip hard, resisting the urge to give in. My eyes were in complete mercy as they begged to be closed. The stinging from my eyes was almost unbearable, and I had to wonder how Orihime was coping with this, since from my point of view, she seemed almost fine.

Ulquiorra sat motionlessly behind Orihime, having said nothing ever since we started up our game. From my view, Ulquiorra remained unblinking, his expression never changing from that almost frown he always wore. He would so be a pro at this game.

A few more seconds past and still Orihime and I were in competition. My vision began to slowly blur, and I sunk my nails into the flesh of my leg, using my willpower to not be defeated.

Her eyes slowly began closing…

"Hi Hina!" A hand being smacked on my back caused me to lose my concentration and blink.

Orihime punched her fist into the air, "Yeah!" She cheered, a victorious grin gracing her features.

Karin dropped down beside me, "What's going on?" she asked, completely confused.

Orihime's grin widened, "Hinamori-san and I were playing a staring contest game and I thought for sure that she was going to win, but…" She looked at Karin, "You came and assured me victory!"

I rubbed my eyes, extremely relieved that I was able to close them. "Orihime sure is good at the game."

She smiled and moved herself so that she was sitting on Ulquiorra's lap, her head resting on his shoulder. "Ulqui-kun's the best though; sometimes he doesn't blink for hours."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "That's impossible. No human can go without blinking for hours." He corrected.

Orihime pouted, "It's possible for you."

As they continued their little conversation I turned to Karin, and noticed how she was suddenly deep in thought. I tapped her shoulder.

"What's wrong Karin?"

She looked at me, her expression slightly stern, "Ah, nothing. There was just a lot of noise coming from upstairs in my apartment. Did you have some people over yesterday?"

I slapped myself mentally. I had completely forgotten about Karin being on the floor below me. Curse that Toushiro for stopping over and making such a fuss about a soccer ball. It was his fault for making me act that way. And besides, he was being completely childish.

"No… I didn't have anyone over." I lied, forcing myself to smile reassuringly.

Karin looked at me suspiciously, "That's strange… because I could've sworn I heard someone yell '_Get out you white haired stalker' _at the top of their lungs along with a door slamming shut." She cocked an eyebrow up, testing my alibi.

Laughing nervously I patted her shoulder, "My, my, what an imagination you have."

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a small crowd of girls gathered around me. In fact, they were the very girls in that crazy blonde's army. They looked down at me with a snake like smile. I shuddered.

"The hell do you plastics want?" Karin inquired, showing them no courtesy.

They mock-laughed, "That's funny coming from a hermaphrodite."

"What'd you say?!" Karin stood up, her face flushed with anger, her hands balled up into a fist, "You guys better back off." She growled through clenched teeth.

I stood up, quickly grabbing Karin by the shoulders and pushing her back before she got into any trouble. "What do you want?" I re-asked Karin's question more calmly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"What we want is for you to crawl back into that hole you came from and stay there."

I gritted my teeth, but before I could retort Karin beat me to the punch,

"Screw you Arisa! I heard there were escaped elephants from the zoo!"

The main blonde, whose name I finally knew stepped into view. She flicked her hair dramatically, her bright blue eyes staring mockingly at Karin. "So impulsive, we didn't come here to talk to you," she placed a hand on her hip, "though I'm sure you wish we had."

Karin glared, "Then what do you want?"

Arisa rolled her eyes, "We want to have a _friendly_ chat with that girl over there." Her blue eyes flicked to me and instantly I knew there was going to be trouble. It was one thing after another in this school.

Karin turned her attention to me, her dark eyes hard as she most likely wondered what they wanted with me. Heck, I'd like to know the answer to that too.

I glared over at Arisa, "And if I refuse?"

She smiled, taking a bold step towards me and grabbed me roughly by my hair. Arisa bent her face forward, "We know all about you and Toushiro," she said darkly, her eyes never leaving mine, "I warned you to stay away but instead you chose not to."

She leaned in further, whispering her last words into my ear before she pulled back and released me from her hold.

"By the way, that bruise really suits you." Arisa said, "Wonder what you'd look like with another." She smiled, turned abruptly on her heel, and walked away, her mechanical robots following soon after.

Karin turned to me, "Don't worry about her Hina," she assured, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "she's all talk, she make's crap up all the time."

I nodded, "No, I'm fine…"Even with that being said, I just couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening. I had never been the one to be so easily shaken with threats and yet why was I stressing about those words?

From the corner of my eye something familiar caught my attention and I turned to see what it was. Toushiro had been standing not too far away from us the entire time Arisa had come, and had seen it all. His expression remained displeased before our eyes met and he turned to walk away.

"Hinamori-san," Orihime called, and I turned to face her, "Don't let them trouble you; they're just as Karin-chan said, besides, they'd have to go through us to get to you." She smiled, elbowing Ulquiorra gently in the side, "Isn't that right Ulqui-kun?"

He sighed, "Hn."

Karin nodded, putting an arm over my shoulder, "Yeap! Were here for ya!"

Forcing a smile I said my thanks, but still I remained in doubt.

"_I'm going to bring you a shit load of _un_-happiness this year."_

_**

* * *

**_

**(x  
ugh, did this ever take ages to write. Honestly. **

**Anyways, I get my braces on Tuesday. Kinda freaking out, but meh. **

**Lols, **

**Review! **


	10. Satisfying Needs

**Ew, I found typo's ):  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Satisfying Needs

As the days past, all the previous feelings of uneasiness washed away with it. Arisa's words, though threatening were nothing more than shallow lies spoken with a loose tongue. She had done nothing incriminating to me in days ever since our last encounter. In fact, I had noticed she stayed away most of the time. At first, I was suspicious, believing that she was plotting something against me with that psychotic and twisted brain of hers. But then I realized, if the day that Arisa flashed her claws at me ever came, I'd be ready.

As for Toushiro, he was as annoying as he first was when I met him. Just thinking about him makes me frustrated. But, slowly, I had taken notice of all his good points. His amazing ability at playing sports, his genius way of thinking and the way he shows affection for those he cares about in his own way. But above all, even with his usual frown occupying his face, or that playful expression he held when he would tease me, I had grown to liking that incredible smile he would give me.

I bit my lip, the image of him lingering in my minds eye. It was in those short moments when I felt that I had actually fallen for him. Of course, I would never admit to liking someone such as him, especially not a guy to whom my best friend likes.

However, in terms of friendship I have grown incredibly close to Orihime. Her cheerful and always bubbly attitude to things has started to rub off on me. Her always smiling face seemed to put me at ease when I felt home-sick or down.

Smiling to myself, I thanked the lord above for blessing me with all the wonderful gifts he granted to me. Right now, I really did feel blessed.

"What are you smiling about Baka-Peach?"

Whatever I had felt earlier vanished, along with all the nice thoughts of him. It was _that_ name again. I grumbled something unintelligible under my breath before I looked up to him.

"What are _you_ doing here Snow White?"

Toushiro's frown turned into that usual expression he held when being around me - Playful and teasing. He sat himself down on the grass beside me and casually leaned his back onto the tree behind us.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, glance cast skyward to all the moving clouds.

"I'm thinking about getting up and walking away." To which I had no intention of doing however, and followed his gaze up towards the blue-sky.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

I sighed, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Toushiro glanced at me, and I noticed that he had reverted back to his old frowning self. His hand reached out towards me, and he turned my face slightly to the side. What he saw must have brightened his mood a little because a small, almost unnoticeable smile formed on his lips.

"Almost gone." He said, obviously referring to the bruise that was slowly beginning to fade.

Out of suspicion I moved my body so that I was sitting in front of him and surveyed his behavior. He didn't seem to be acting much like himself today.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, re-using his question on himself.

He shrugged, uncaring, "Nothing that concerns you."

I grinned, "Is it a girl?"

When he didn't answer, my grin increased two-fold. "Blink if it's a girl, don't blink if it isn't."

He flashed me a look of slight annoyance but didn't blink. In fact, I didn't ask another question until he did blink—much to his frustration it seemed—and proceeded to give him the Q&A Hinamori style.

"What do you like better, summer or winter?"

"Winter."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs . . ."

"Sun or moon?"

"Moon."

"Boys or girls?"

"Bo—," He stopped himself short and looked at me, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

My lips tightened together, stopping myself from laughter. "You were going to say 'Boys' weren't you?" Placing a hand over my mouth I doubled over in laughter, "I didn't know you swing that way, Karin's going to be devastated!"

Toushiro stared at me, puzzled, "Karin?" he said, voice unsure, "Why would she care?"

Kicking myself mentally I quickly said the first thing that was on my mind, "Because she likes you idiot!" _Ohmigod!_

This time I slapped myself - Hard and with full intention to knock myself out. The real idiot is me.

His eyes widened in shock. To him, it must've been like a bucket of cold water was dropped over him. "She what?"

"I mean no! I like you!"

Toushiro's brows furrowed, expression confused all over again. "You?"

"No! What I meant to say was . . . Ah, idiot Toushiro I'm confused!" How I wished a giant gaping black hole just magically appeared on the ground beneath me to swallow me whole and save me from any further embarrassment. Toushiro would never let me live this down.

I hid my face in my hands and felt my eyes go watery from the embarrassment. I would gladly take Arisa's wrath than be here humiliating myself. I cursed at my stupidity and lack of common sense until I heard it. I looked up from my hands to see his face full of laughter.

Toushiro smiled and playfully ruffled my hair. "You're definitely not like the usual girl."

At his words I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you don't act like a normal girl."

I glared fiercely. Who was he to tell me I didn't act like a normal girl? He had better hope he had said that unintentionally. "Define normal,"

He shrugged, "Not you."

My teeth clenched and I was just about ready to wipe that smile off his face, "Shrimp!"

Toushiro's teasing expression disappeared, "Stupid!"

"Boy complex!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Say's you!"

We wrestled each other, much like children did when they were fighting over a game console controller. Insults were exchanged and returned, neither giving up on the battle. I was definitely determined to out insult this boy.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" Grimmjow replied, his blue piercing eyes gazing down into a pair of similar orbs.

Arisa smiled, "Because we have basically the same needs."

She took a bold step forward, and slowly, trailed a slender finger down his chest. Her ocean-blue eyes locked onto his, and she smiled, going up on her tip-toes. Her breath caressed the skin against his ear: "I'm sure there are certain things you'd do with the right compromise,"

His expression changed, "Okay, I'm listening."

"There seems to be a problem with the new transfer student," her arms went about his neck, their faces mere centimeters apart, "she's a nuisance to me and Toushiro. Get rid of her."

Grimmjow's lips curved into a smirk, "What's in it for me?"

Arisa leaned in further as a hand trailed down his chest, and stopped at his belt buckle. She bit down on her lip, and gazed directly into his cold eyes. "If you ever have any problems satisfying any certain _needs_, I can help you out anytime."

"Is that so . . ." He bent down a little to her height, directly face-to-face.

"No deal." He said firmly, pushing her away. "I don't have any problems in that area. I can get any girl I want."

Arisa glared, her mood dark, "Any girl, huh?" she half-yelled when Grimmjow turned to leave, "Then what about Orihime, can you get her too?"

Grimmjow stopped and turned his head to face her, "If I wanted her, I'd just take her. But I don't, so there's no deal." He gave her a sinister glare before finishing: "Now get lost. You're an eyesore."

Her teeth gritted together as she tried to control the raging desire to pummel the boy to the ground. Never, had she experienced the feeling of rejection. It was horrible, the surging hatred, the sudden embarrassment. She had offered her body, and gave him a fair deal and still, he had brushed her away like nothing. Her fists shook out of anger as her eyes took on a slow watery state.

"Are you really fine with her dating Ulquiorra? For him to be touching her, kissing her, are you _really_ fine with that?!"

And that was it; the movement was so fast Arisa couldn't grasp exactly what was happening. Her feet were lifted off the ground as Grimmjow's large hand grabbed hold of her collar. She struggled in his hold, her hands trying to pry his own away from her.

"Listen here, I don't need anyone's help in getting what I want. I've already claimed her, she's mine!" He growled dangerously, tightening his hold. "And once _I've _taken care of Ulquiorra, she'll know who she belongs too as well." He released her, his eyes staring down at her.

Arisa coughed, her face slightly flushed. She held a hand to her throat, eyes wide at what had happened. He was crazy! "You're . . . you're insane." She breathed.

He smirked, "We have a deal."

This caught her by surprise. She looked up at him, unsure of his reasons. He had just forcibly grabbed her and told her that he didn't need anyone's help, and now he was accepting the deal. "What?" she said unconsciously.

"I said, we have a deal."

* * *

Elsewhere . . .

"You little brat!" Toushiro gritted as he rubbed his head.

"It's your fault." I accused, rubbing my own head. Our friendship was based around so many petty fights, sometimes I had to wonder if we were even friends in the first place. He was always so rude around me, like I was some kind of toy.

"Me?" He said, annoyed, "You called me gay!"

Frowning I answered back, "You said I wasn't normal!"

Rolling his eyes he sighed. "Being normal is overrated. I like how you are. You're different, that's what special about you."

My face flushed. How could he say something so cheesy like that and still keep a straight face? I felt the familiar urge to laugh again and Toushiro, having sensed that sweatdropped. His features almost chibi like.

"Shut up, Baka-peach."

* * *

**Ah! Review!**


	11. Someone I Like

Chapter Eleven: Someone I like

I was never a morning person. Not when I was a kid and especially not now as a teen. But for this particular morning, I had woken up with a heavy head and eyes so groggy it was like staring through plastic. My mind was absolutely blank as I dragged myself into the bathroom in an attempt to prepare myself for another day.

Yeah, I hated mornings.

* * *

"If Log x (1/8) = -3/2, then x is equal to. . ."

I stared at the question, long and hard. I hadn't felt any better since morning, in fact, I felt worse. I had to constantly excuse myself to go to the bathroom and make it look like I was actually feeling okay. I hadn't even the strength to tie my hair properly, so instead opted for the good old hair clip.

With an irritated sigh, I thought to myself, 'things couldn't get any worse'. Yeah right. I had spent a hard half hour just blankly _staring_ at the wretched math question in front of me. There was absolutely no way I could work that out. What the hell kind of question was that anyway?

"This doesn't even make sense." I grumbled, drawing small stick figures on the page. I guess I could forge a note explaining why I couldn't complete the work.

Giving up, I was about to shove the paper back into my bag until the familiar voice of Toushiro breathed beside my ear, "1/4." He said simply, seating himself down across the table from me.

With a blank stare, I gaped at him. Unbelievable!

He gave me a funny look and took both my pen and paper, writing the answer down on the sheet. He pushed it back to me and grinned wickedly, "Such a simpleton." He teased lightly, taking humor in my baffled expression. If I didn't feel so groggy and heated I would've asked him to teach me how he got the answer.

"What do you want?" I inquired, trying to sound impatient as I packed away my books into my bag. Here came that feeling again, the rise of my food making its way back up my throat.

"Our science project," Toushiro said slowly as he eyed me carefully, "Its due one week from now and we've made no progress."

With a sigh I looked back to him, I already knew where this was leading to and I was in no mood for arguments. Whatever he wanted to do, I'd comply. "Do I even need to give you permission to come over? You'd probably go anyway, whether I liked it or not."

Toushiro's mouth curved just the slightest, "After school, I'll meet you at the front gate."

Swinging my bag over my shoulder I agreed and picked up my science text book. "Whatever. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Don't be late." He called as I walked away, "I wouldn't be bothered looking for you."

* * *

"You don't look so hot." Karin had said the moment I had taken a seat beside her. It was last period, and I was hell bent on making sure I made it through the next hour without any glitches. Besides that, I actually liked History.

I gave Karin a small smile, "Just a headache." I said dully, pulling out my books and placing them on the table.

She lifted a brow, disbelieving, "Yeah right, Hina," she placed her hand on my forehead and compared my temperature with hers. When she took her hand back, her eyes narrowed. "Are you crazy? You're burning! What were you thinking coming to school today?"

"I'm fine, really." Even with that being said, it was no where near as convincing as I would have liked it to be.

Karin features darkened, "I'm taking you to the nurse. You need to rest."

Quickly, I waved a hand in protest, "Seriously Karin I--," My hand flew up to clutch at my head. It was that weird spinning feeling again, like everything around me had suddenly spun around so fast around me that it left me almost breathless.

Of course, that only helped in making Karin more worried, "Oh my gosh, Hina, hey Hina!" Her hands grabbed my shoulders quickly to help keep my balance. By now, she was really starting to panic.

In a rush, she packed away all of my things and quickly asked our teacher to excuse us from class. She held my bag and helped to walk me to the nurse's office. I had argued with her saying that there would be no point since school was almost finished and that it would be a waste, but Karin wouldn't have it.

"Hina, I love you and I want to make sure my best friend is okay." Her tone was soft, but still none the less demanding. So, with a defeated sigh I let her have her way.

* * *

I'm not sure exactly what happened after Karin had escorted me out of the classroom, but as I looked around, I knew for sure I was no longer in school grounds. I was lying comfortably in my bed, with no recollection of how I even got here. I was sure I didn't sleep walk.

"About time, stupid." A low voice called. Of course, I already knew who it was. He just couldn't seem to leave me alone.

Using whatever strength I had left, I attempted to push myself slightly up, but only managed to prop myself up on one elbow. A tiny yawn escaped me, "What happened?" I asked, still tired and dizzy.

Toushiro walked up to my bed and sat beside me, "You looked like shit back there."

I frowned at his words, hey, I was sick. Could you blame a girl for looking like crap when she was ill? "Gee, thanks."

"You're stupid. You should've stayed home."

"Your face is stupid." I had mumbled out when he was done scolding me.

He chuckled at my words, "Feeling any better?" before I could answer he had lightly pressed his forehead against mine, "Hmm, you've cooled down a bit."

When he pulled back I had to quickly turn my face the other way to hide the sudden blush that made its way across my cheeks. Darn his good looks. "Ugh, go away!" I groaned, inwardly begging that he actually wouldn't go since I needed someone to help cook me dinner. Yeah, as selfish as that sounded, I was a complete wreck when it came to cooking.

Toushiro grinned, "I'm not going anywhere. It'd be on my conscience if I left you while you were still sick and you managed to get yourself into more trouble." He flashed me a smug smile, "Besides, don't you feel better having a man around the house?"

At that, I laughed. "Oh yeah, I feel perfectly safe now." I teased, actually enjoying the fact that we were able to have a normal conversation that didn't end in insults.

Leaning back down onto my bed, I pulled the covers up over me, "How'd I get here anyway?" I asked, curious to how I had magically _teleported_ from school to my own room.

"Oh that. I saw Karin walking you to the nurse's office and you had fainted in her arms. It looked like she was struggling to drag you there so I offered to help carry you. You're really not as light as you look."

I frowned, "Well sorry if I actually like to eat."

He laughed, "Relax. I was just joking."

With a sigh I asked about Karin, it was odd that she too didn't stay here with me. I mean normally, if your friend was sick, you long time and childhood friend would be there to look after you and yet, here I was, talking to the guy that I had known for almost a full two months.

"She stayed for a bit. But she was acting kinda strange. She must've caught one of your weird diseases."

I kicked him, earning a pained grunt from him. "Okay, okay jeez."

I yawned then, "You know Karin's really great. . ." I had mumbled the moment my eyes fluttered closed. I had almost forgotten about trying to help Karin. "She . . . she really likes you . . . you know . . ."

By now, my words were just a jumble of whispers that wouldn't form into proper sentences. I was just so tired. "You should . . . give . . . a chance."

The bed creaked and the mattress I was on seemed to sink a little, "Yeah well, I already happen to have someone that I like," I felt warm lips descend upon my own in the briefest of touches before the bed creaked once more, and it felt oddly empty.

"Get better quickly, Baka-Peach." Was the last thing I heard before everything shadowed away and darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**zZz**

**I'm. So. Effin. Tired.  
Late up-date I know. It's been a rough week.  
2 of my dogs are missing, and my rabbit passed away.  
/sigh/ **

**Shit happens . . . I'm just an unlucky girl. **

**R.I.P Cheza, nothing compares to how much I love you. (L) **


End file.
